


Before the Storm

by jinsils



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinsils/pseuds/jinsils
Summary: The war between Light and Darkness has been around  for 100 years.  Aqua, Master of the Light saved a man who she wasn’t supposed to help, an enemy of her kingdom. But to bring peace in both kingdoms, Aqua must marry her enemy to stop the war between light and darkness.
Relationships: Aqua/Terra (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue : Light and Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, 
> 
> I had this idea on my head and decided to write it. No character belongs to me or story settings, all belongs to Square Enix. I used some references from Kairi’s grandmother story and Kingslaive intro and just twist it around for the prologue. I want to thank @my_mooon for proof reading the first chapters of the story :)

For many centuries,

The light blessed our worlds and people lived in peace. Everyone loved the light but in time the promise of its power brought darkness into our worlds.

People began to fight over the light, they wanted to keep it to themselves and darkness was born in their hearts. The darkness spread swallowing the light and many people's hearts.

Lux, a peaceful kingdom of the Great Light, protects the small fragments of light that survived. Using the hearts of children. With these fragments, the children’s can restore and bring again the light that was lost.

But Tenebra, the kingdom of Great Darkness, that was born in between the light, grew stronger each time taking the light in the people's hearts.

The war raged between both kingdoms. As darkness continues to spread, the light protects to stop it from spreading.  
But the light also sleeps in the darkness, even in the deepest depth of it, there will always be light to guide you,

The true light will return and push the darkness away.

Believe in the light and the darkness will never defeat you

May your heart be your guiding key, Wielder


	2. Chapter 1: Wounded Knight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ 
> 
> here’s chapter 1 
> 
> Thank you, @my_mooon for proofreading chapter 1

“Damn it” The young man grunted in pain. He was attacked in the middle of the battlefield. The shot blindsided him and it pierced him below his abdomen. His hand pressed hard on his wound to prevent the blood gushing out, he dragged himself to the nearest tree and collapsed. He heard his own breathing coming out in short breathes. The beat of his own heart racing of the adrenaline of his own body.

He imagined his death a lot of times in the battlefield but he never imagine it would be in this moment. No one can fool death, no one can escape it. He let darkness consume him and fought in this war for every moment of his last breath.

He sighed, his body was starting to feel numb. He closed his eyes feeling exhaustion take over him.

~~~

Aqua and other light wielders were searching for any wounded wielders in the battlefield. It wasn’t a victory for them, the darkness outgrew them and many hearts were lost. They found a few of the wielders and Kairi, a young healer, starting tending their injuries with her healing powers. Ventus helped Kairi as well with healing the others, he popped out a potion bottle and made them drink a sip of the potion.

“I’m going to keep looking around. Ventus stay with Kairi and keeping tending the wielders their injuries. I’ll be back soon” Aqua said.

“Aqua, be careful!” Ventus shouted back. Although he agreed to Aqua terms, going by herself searching for anyone who is alive is risky, the enemy could be anywhere and can attacked.

“I will. You two be careful as well.” She walked away from them and started walking ahead. 

She kept her senses open, she was in the middle of the battle field, anything could happen. The smell of smoke and blood made her feel guilty, how many people died today? She wondered if the others were still okay. Will they be there as soon they go back to Lux? The answer were just empty thoughts.

This war has been going on for 100 years and losing today makes another count of how many they have lost in the last years. How many times she would need to raise her keyblade and attack someone because they’re the enemy?

Another empty answer. 

Aqua shook the thought out of her mind, right now she needs to focus of finding any survivors and bring them back to Lux.

A noise interrupted her thoughts and Aqua stood on guard, her keyblade appeared in her hand. She tried to locate the sound she heard, her eyes set on the figure that collapse by the trees near ahead of her view. Aqua run towards the figure, is it one of her wielders? 

As she got close to the figure, she halted… her eyes widened … a dark armor… this is not a light wielder. This is a dark wielder, her enemy, who was injured very badly. Aqua froze, there was a lot blood coming out of the lower part of the body. How did it manage walk all this way? This far off the battlefield that they fought in. 

Aqua began to doubt whether to walk away from the dark wielder and leave it behind. Or help the wielder even though is the enemy. She hesitated what to do next… what if she helps and get attacked by the wielder…. She would have no choice but to attack back and end everything.

Aqua shook her head, no time for thinking. The wielder needs help, and whatever happens, she will deal with it.

She leaned down and removed the armor helmet, she got surprised to see a young man face. Short breathes were coming out of him, he was still alive. That's a good sign… there’s still hope for him.

Aqua took out a potion of her and popped it open.

“Can you hear me? I’m going to give you a healing potion.” She caressed the young man face and position the potion on his lips. A pair of blue eyes open slowly and locked eyes with her… Aqua stayed still and started helping him drink the potion. This would help him to slow down the wound and regain back his energy back.

She needs to go back and get Ventus to help her carry the young man back along with the other wounded wielders to get treated back at Lux, his wound is too deep and is risky to move him just by herself. She felt afraid if she left him here, he would die for sure. Someone wanted this man dead and it doesn’t come from the light wielders. Their powers don’t contain dark sources, they’re the protector of light, they fought this war to eliminate the darkness and regain back the light.

Aqua put away the potion and laid him back on the tree. She cast a guarding spell to protect him for the mean time until she comes back with Ventus. “I’ll be back with help. Don’t worry, I won’t leave you behind.” She reassured him and turned around heading back to the others.

She glanced back at the dark wielder, he fell back to sleep. She only hoped that she was doing the right thing.

~~~

Ventus waited for Aqua to come back, he was starting to get worried that something bad might’ve happened to her.

“I should have gone with her” He said pacing anxiously.

“She’ll be fine. Aqua is a pretty strong wielder.” Kairi stood next to him, they finished treating the wielders they saved. They were just waiting for Aqua to come back and head back to Lux.

“I know, I’m just worried, that’s all. And is getting late, we should be heading back home and get these wielders to get healed better.”

“Well, if she doesn’t come back soon, then you should go look for her.” Kairi teased.

“Leave you here alone? I don’t think so.” Ventus laughs softly, “Sora will have my head on a platter, if anything happens to you.” Ven shudder the thought, just imagining Sora angry… not a pretty sight.

“I think I can manage myself.” Kairi bump her fist to Ventus shoulder, “You might not know this, but I’m pretty strong.” She crossed her arms. 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Ventus laughed. 

“Ventus! Kairi!”

Both of them looked up and saw Aqua running towards them. She stopped in front of them and crouched down, panting. She was out of breath from all the running.

“Are you okay?” Ventus asked.

“Yeah, we were worried about you, did something happened?” Kairi went up to her and tried to calm Aqua down.

“I’m fine, I just need— to catch my breath” Aqua took a deep breath and relaxed her body. 

“Were you able to find any survivors?” Kairi asked.

Aqua looked at both of them, “I did. but I need your help.”

Kairi and Ventus looked at each other confused, what kind of help did Aqua needed?

~~

The three of them arrived at the place where Aqua hid the dark wielder, she raised her hand and broke the spell.

Ventus' eyes widened when he saw the dark wielder, injured and unconsciously. This was the enemy… Why would Aqua hide the enemy under a spell?

“Aqua, what's the meaning of this?”

“I’m trying to figure that out myself, but he needs our help. We can’t just let him die here.” Aqua looked at them, they were both in disbelief why would Aqua want to save an enemy.

“But what would you tell the Masters? Think they would be happy about this?” Ventus argued.

“You leave the Masters to me, right now let’s focus on getting him and the rest of the survivors back to Lux.” She demanded.

Kairi sighed, ‘Aqua has a good heart’ she thought. She walked toward the young man and leaned over him. She put her hand on the wound and started healing. The hand glowed as she checked his body for any more symptoms. She was amazed that he was still breathing.

“He’s barely hanging, if we bring him to Lux and I can fully heal him completely.” 

“Alright, we can’t waste any more time. Let’s take him back to the ship with the rest of the wielders” Aqua leaned down towards the wielder.

“I just hope we’re doing the right thing.” Ventus sighed, he went to help Aqua. Both of them grab the Wielder and slowly picked him up.

Aqua also hoped that she did is the right thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Thank you for reading! Stay tuned for the next chapter :)


	3. Chapter 2: The Hidden Light

He felt at ease, it’s has been a very long time since he felt like this. Something warm touched him, like a touch that he longed for, it was very caring. He opened his eyes, the brightness blurred his vision, making him squint. Why is it so bright? He covered his eyes with his hands, since when the land of darkness has been this bright? 

Rattling noises startled him, who’s here with him? Blue eyes roamed around the room and locked on the blue-haired young woman that was organizing a pile of herb medicine. She was speaking to  herself and writing down notes on a journal. 

Now that he thought about it, he wasn't back at  Tenebra, he was somewhere else, a place he thought he would never step  a  foot back in. This place is filled with light and just by being here,  it  make us him believe that he is in Lux. 

He didn’t notice how long he was staring at the young woman but he heard her gasp when she turned around and both locked their gaze at each other. 

“You’re awake?” She  asked .

He frowned, by the look of her face, it seems he was sleeping for  a  good while. He tried to sit up but a sharp pain shocked his lower body. 

“Careful, you’re still healing.” She was next to him, her hands were on his bare broad shoulders trying to maintain his balance. He grunted in pain, noticing his lower body was covered with bandages.

He glanced at her, her face was really near him. Her bright blue eyes looked worried as she still  holds him. He looked away from her,  “I’m fine.”  He grumbled. 

She leaned  back from him,  “Don’t try to push yourself or the wound will open up ” 

“ And you are?” 

“I’m Aqua, my wielders and I found you and brought you to Lux to get  you  properly healed.” The girl, Aqua answered him. 

“ Lux, you said.” He scowled, “ Why? Why did you risk your life for the sake of mine ” He clenched his fist and looked at her, she stayed quiet for a bit, trying to figure out what would she would say to him. 

Aqua clench her hand on her chest  and avoided the man stare “ I don't know why I did it. But I just couldn't leave you behind. You were badly hurt, leaving you there wouldn’t be right.”

“ You should have. I didn’t  ask you to save me. I wasn't aware a Master of Light was capable of saving  an enemy. I was fine letting the darkness consume me. I was at my end after all." He  laid back down and turned his body around facing the wall. He didn’t want to talk anymore nor see the girl. It’s better to ignore her as much as he can. 

Aqua frowned, there’s no point to arguing,  the man had his back to her, a sign that he wanted to be left alone. She heads toward the door but before leaving, she stood in the front the  door, “ Why  you  let  the  darkness consume you if I can still sense light inside of you." She murmured to herself, “ I'll be back with something for you to eat, I won't take long." Aqua opened the door and  left.

He heard the door the closing, his jaw tightened, he heard  what she said. There’s still light in him? It can’t be… the little light that he had left, is not there anymore. 

“ What does she know…” a sigh escape from his lips.

~~

_ Days before  _

_ Aqua and her wielders arrived at Lux, safe. Other light wielders came to help them with the injured and take them to the Healing Room to get treated.  _

_ “ What do we do with him?” Ven asked. He pointed at the dark wielder that Aqua saved. He has a bad feeling about this… what would they say if they get caught by the Masters?  _

_“ He’s going with the others, let’s take him to the healing room.” Aqua grabbed the wielder, Ven went to help her. They both held him and drag him out of the ship._

“ _Aqua, Ven”_

_ Both of them looked up and saw Master Eraqus in front of them. Ven looked at Aqua, who maintain calmed. ‘No point to  panic’ he thought to himself.  _

_ Master Eraqus eyed at them, he noticed the unknown wielder both of his students were carrying. _

_ What’s the meaning of this?” He asked them. He eyed at the injured young man, Eraqus frowned at the sight.  _

_ “Master Eraqus, please I will explain later but he needs to get his wounds tended immediately.” Aqua pleaded. _

_ The Master noticed the concern of his student, the worried look on Aqua for trying to get this dark wielder help, made his anger go away. "Very well, take him to the Healing Room. Aqua, I will wait for your explanation."  _

_ Aqua nodded, “Thank you, Master Eraqus.” She gripped her arm tightly around the wielder,  “Ven, let’s go” she said to him.  _

_ Ven held  on to the body tightly and helped Aqua take him to the healing room. Master Eraqus watched them as they left. Who would have thought they would be residing an enemy here at their own Kingdom.  _

_ ~~ _

_ Aqua and Ven walked out of the healing room, Kairi  and the other healers were there taking care of the wielder injuries. No one said the word when they saw a dark wielder among them. Kairi promised she will be the one healing him and to leave everything in her hands.  _

_ “ Wish I could’ve helped, but I have  to go speak with Master Eraqus.” Aqua sighed.  _

_ Everything is going to be alright.” Ventus said hoping to cheer her up , “Master Eraqus will understand why we helped him.” _

_ “ I hope so, Ven.” Aqua sighed she couldn’t help but worry.  _

_ “ Don’t worry, Aqua. You know I always going to have your back.” Ven smiled at her.  _

_ Aqua return her smiled at him,  “Thank you Ven, go get some rest. I’ll see you later.”  _

_She wave d goodbye to him and headed towards where Master Eraqus was. Her heart was beating fast; she doesn’t know what to expect from her Master. Is he disappointed in her? _

_ Only one way to find out. _

_ ~~ _

_ Aqua saw her Master at the outdoor gardens, he noticed her coming towards his  way. She stood next to him. Master Eraqus looked at her, “How’s the wielder doing?”  _

“ _ Kairi is taking care of him.” She answered back to her Master.  _

_ “ I see, Kairi is a good healer. He would be fine, you saved his life, Aqua. There’s no need to be worried about it.”  _

_ Aqua gasped softly, looking at her Master,  he didn't  seem mad.  “You’re not mad?” She asked surprised . _

_ “ Is there a reason for me to be mad?”  He questioned._

_ She shook her head, “ No, I thought -  what I did... it would cost my Mastery.” _

_“ No Aqua. This was a decision you chose as a Master. You wanted to help the wielder, your light guided you to him. Now, if may I ask, what made you decide to do this?”_

_ “ Hmm” she placed her index finger on her chin, “ When I found him, I sensed a very strong dark source in him,  it was like someone wanted him gone... but when I got closer to him and healed him a bit, I noticed that there’s still a little a bit of light.”  _

_“ Light will always reside in darkness. It’s hidden inside of us. Light has always been with us. But we’re the ones who let the darkness in our hearts. As Masters, we need to guide them back to the light. We make our decisions, Aqua, even I have to make my own decisions to keep the Light in our way.” Master Eraqus explained. _

_ “ I understand, Master Eraqus” she understood what her Master said, if her light guided her to the dark wielder… then it is up to her to help him.  _

_ “ I will not report this to the other Masters. This will be between us. Now, you must take care of the wielder and bring him back to health. You need to be there for him when he wakes up. He will not take it lightly where he is now. Especially if you said someone wanted him gone.”  _

_ Aqua nodded, she felt relief that Master Eraqus understood her. He’s always been someone that she can rely on. The weight  on her chest is finally gone, she was worried that she would get in trouble for bringing an enemy at Lux. But her Master is right, this was her decision  and it’s up to her to now to take care of the dark wielder.  _

_ “ One more thing, Aqua. He  may be a dark wielder, the darkness has him under its control. It would be difficult for the darkness to leave. But there is a way for the Light to enter his heart… he needs to make the decision, what path he wants to take. You can guide him, but it will be up to him if he wants to accept the light again.” He said to her.  _

_ “ And what would happen if he chooses the darkness?”  _

_ “ Then there’s nothing much that we can do. We have to let them go.” Master Eraqus shook his head.  _

_ “ Then I will do my best, as Master, I will try” Aqua decided what she must do. Master Eraqus nodded and smiled at her. He placed his hand on her shoulder, “ Let the light guide you Aqua, may your heart be your guiding key.”  _

~~

Aqua thought of the conversation she had with Master Eraqus and everything he said was true. She was surprised  to see him awake, confused  at the unfamiliar surroundings. The idea of him  being in Lux made him uncomfortable. Especially when he said that she should have left him behind and let the darkness consume him. 

“ Try my best… huh," She said to herself,  the promise she said to Master Eraqus  and to herself  to help the dark wielder is not going to be as easy as she thought. But she must  have patience. In the end,  it would be up to him whether  to continue walking on the path of darknes s  or walk again on the path of the light. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I’m back with chapter 2. I hope everyone likes it~ 
> 
> A little a note for me : when I was searching for the names for the kingdoms, I thought of Latin would be good. 
> 
> Lux means:  
> light, bright, glim, shine, daylight, brightness
> 
> Tenebra means:  
> darkness, night, obscurity, dark corner, ignorance, concealment
> 
> I know Tenebra sounds familiar as Tenebrae from FFXV but it’s has another meaning. 
> 
> Tenebrae:  
> darkness, turbidity, dark, obscurity, dark place, prison
> 
> Both words defines as darkness but with a different meaning. In the upcoming chapters, we will get to see soon both worlds, Lux and Tenebra, how different they’re are and how Aqua journey will be define :) 
> 
> Stay tuned for chapter 3 
> 
> Stay safe, everyone~

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it ~ stay tuned for the next chapter.


End file.
